It's the Dark Side Baby
by Weasleysweasel
Summary: After an awful relationship with Ron, Hermione finds herself finding comfort in the person she most hates, Draco Malfoy. She soon get deep in to Draco's dark world which might change her completely. "It's the dark side baby." NOT COMPLETED As long as you want me to write I'll write! M for next chapters.
1. Beautiful Girl

Hermione was ecstatic to go back to Hogwarts. She wanted to go back to reading books, studying, and she missed the library dearly. She of course wanted to go back to learning. She wouldn't admit this but, she wanted to see if anyone would notice her physical changes over the summer holidays. Ron certainly noticed them; in fact they were now dating. Her heart yearned for all the guys to see that the nerdy geek had some beauty in her skin. But of course, she wouldn't say this; she shunned herself for even thinking it. Hermione was now tall and had the ideal body shape of a goddess. Her hair was not as bushy as before, it was still frizzy but it was now more appealing. Her long, lean legs were now one of her best features. But, all of that would never replace or outshine her wittiness and brains.

Ron was astonished when he saw her walking up the garden path to the burrow. She looked like a bloody supermodel surrounded by gnomes. He was immediately captivated and had asked her out a short while after. Hermione did not let her relationship with the ginger kid come in between her books though. A girl must never dumb herself down for a guy she always told herself. Ron and Hermione actually had only snogged once; she didn't like it when his hormones came in to action. He could be a horny git. She didn't want a relationship with him like the one he had with Lavender. She shuddered delicately at the thought.

She was pacing and anticipating their arrival with great anxiety. She had already dressed and packed her trunk unlike Harry and Ron who hadn't even started yet. She wore simple muggle jeans and a long sleeved Gryffindor shirt. Her legs, even sheathed in jeans looked spectacular.

Harry had come to the Burrow just like always. He looked underfed and lanky. He had grown at least half a foot. The Dursleys obviously had not been kind to him over the summer. Mrs. Weasley had a good time feeding triple helping to get him to the state of an average sixteen year old. Ron had also grown. He was tall and had a wiry frame, even thought he was quite strong. Ginny was now as beautiful as Hermione, her red hair her most outstanding bold accent. Harry and Ginny obviously admired each other but had not had the guts to ask each other out or tell one another.

"Kids are you ready! We're running late!"

"Coming!" They all yelled in unison from around the house.

They all stood in front of the brick wall in a short while.

"Ginny and Hermione cross first, and then Ron and Harry." Said Mrs. Weasley.

They all crossed and arrived at platform nine and three quarters the red Hogwarts train steaming almost ready to go.

"Now kids, please take care of yourselves and stay out of trouble." She added a stern look at the trio of Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"We will," they answered in unison and clambered into the train.

"Let's find an empty compartment," said Ron looking ahead.

In the middle of their quest to find a compartment they encountered Draco Malfoy and Crabbe bullying first years. Hermione of course, was infuriated.

"You better stop that Malfoy, or I'll inform the headmaster."

"Shut up you filthy little mudblood!"

Ron gasped and said, "That's my girlfriend you're talking to ferret. Stop, or I'll stop you.

Hermione blushed crimson and Draco sneered. "Well look at that," said Draco,"the two losers bonding together. God forbid you to produce offspring."

"I don't plan on doing that anytime soon you prat so mind your own business!" an aggravated red faced 'Mione retorted. He just sniggered and whispered something to the pug faced Pansy Parkinson. The pair walked off dramatically.

"Ugh they're so annoying, why are all Slytherins like that?"

"They think they're all that because of their pureblood status and bags full of gold. Let's go find that compartment shall we?" Answered Ron and guided Hermione with his hand on the small of her back to some empty seats. Harry and Ginny followed close along.

_Stupid mudblood_, thought Draco. How dare she defy me like that in front of everyone? Granger had always been like this, he hated her. She was an annoying miss-know-it-all. Apart from realizing how much he loathed her he was still in shock from when he first saw her. Her hair was not a tangled bush. Her legs were now miles long and tan. And her face,well, it was pretty much extraordinary. _What am I thinking? _He scolded himself for even thinking it. He ' get involved with a mudblood like her. He shook his head as to shake out the thoughts and went back to snogging Pansy Parkinson, quickly forgetting all about the beautiful girl.


	2. Would He?

**This chapter is short I know but I wan't you to keep reading. I will reward you with an extra super long chapter tomorrow.**

* * *

Meanwhile at the compartment Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared everything was quite quiet. Hermione was reading Advanced Potion Making and wasn't focusing on anything else. Harry and Ron were busy talking about quidditch, and Ginny shared some thoughts about that too. Hermione was too engaged at reading how the Draught of Living Death was made to notice that Ron was looking at her quite often. He couldn't believe that the girl in front of him was his. Well, maybe not his exactly. Hermione would have a fit if she heard him say that. She was all about rights and stuff of that sort. He was reminded of S.P.E.W. and smiled; she could be so imaginative sometimes. He wished she would let him kiss her or touch her though. She refused to snog in the burrow saying it was disrespectful to his mum and dad. _Bloody hell,_ he thought.

Ginny was also busy staring at Harry. He looked gorgeous under his shock of hair. _I wish he would ask me out _she thought. It's not that Harry thought she was unattractive it's just that Ron might would very unhappy if they were to go out. He was his friend, which would be sure to be awkward.

There was suddenly a knock on the window of the compartment. Hermione looked up.

"Hello!" Hermione said pleasantly to the girl standing in the doorway.

" 'Ello I'm Geraldine. May I zeet with yee tonight?"

"Of course," answered Ginny. "I'm Ginny this is Hermione, Ron, and Harry."

"Oh! 'Arry Potter?"

"Yes that's me." Harry said kind of annoyed. He hated the attention that he got because of being the "Chosen one".

"Oooh I've always wanted to meet yee!" She said again.

"Thanks, I'm not much though.''

Ron was busy checking the new girl out. She was beautiful. Her long black wavy hair reached to the bottom of her bum. Her eyes were a chocolate honey color. She was magnificent. He wasn't even embarrassed of what he thought. Hermione was no match against this girl.

Ginny noticed that Ron was very absorbed with Geraldine, so she kicked him when no one was looking. She laughed at his pain.

"Ouch you git!" He exclaimed.

"What happened?" Hermione asked with unnecessary alarm.

"Stubbed my toe."He lied. Ginny laughed even more.

"So Geraldine," Asked Ron," are you from Beauxbatons?"

"Ooh yez! I am very excited to start my term at Hogwarts." She said excitedly in a thick French accent.

"I'm sure you'll love it." Said Harry.

"Ooh yez I'm sure."

"We'll be arriving at the castle in a few minutes now," said Hermione, "We better start putting on our robes now."

Every one stood up and got their robes out of their trunks and changed.

"I can't wait for the feast! Hopefully the sorting won't take long or I might just die."

"Oh Ron, you're always hungry!" said Hermione in a mocking voice.

"No, but seriously I'm starving." added Harry from behind.

"Have you been sorted?" Ginny asked Geraldine.

"No I believe not. I will be sorteed wit thee first years."

"I hope you're in Gryffindor." said Ron.

"I hoop so too."

Hermione thought, _why did it have to matter to Ron if she was sorted in Gryffindor? Uh Hermione you're becoming into Lavender._ She shook her head amused at her stupidity. Ron didn't really about the girl, did he?


	3. Bubble of Jealousy

**_I never thought I'd get people to follow my story! Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming doesn't matter if they're negative or positive or just some suggestions. _****_Also, I know that they send owls to you with your prefect badge but for the sake of the story I'm going to change it up a bit. I was planning on including an eating disorder on one of the characters but I decided I won't do you think that's reasonable? Once again thanks a bunch!_**

* * *

As the lot crossed the river to the castle they chatted animatedly about the food and luscious desserts waiting for them in the great hall.

"What's your favorite food Geraldine?" asked Hermione trying to start small talk.

"Ooh that's a hard one. I like chicken I guess." She said with a little giggle.

Hermione was surprised it looked like that girl didn't eat at all, or at least purged it. _Hermione, you don't if that's just the way her metabolism, stop being so judgmental, _she scolded herself.

"I personally prefer roast beef." Hermione added.

"I love chicken too." said Ron to Geraldine with a dreamy look.

Hermione felt a pang in her chest_. Did Ron actually give her that dreamy look? I must be imagining_, she thought. _No, no, no the look was definitely there. I don't think Ron would betray me, and if he liked her he would break up with me…_

"Geraldine, are you a smart student?" Said Ginny interrupting Hermione's concerned thoughts.

"Oooh yez, I'd sey I'm quite smarth."

"Hermione is very smart too, I have a feeling that you two will get along well." said Harry.

Hermione had a feeling that they would not.

* * *

Draco saw the girl floating on a boat ahead of him. She certainly had gotten prettier. She seemed deep and thought and it seemed like she was thinking really hard. A little crease appeared on her forehead making it seem like it was etched perfectly on her skin. She seemed perfect, lips red as blood and her brown hair floating behind her. She suddenly looked up and he ducked quickly. She couldn't notice him. Not after he called her a mudblood damn he had screwed up big time.

The boats were now approaching the castle and everyone buzzed with talk. They were all pumped up for the annual feast. Draco didn't feel very hungry. He couldn't stop thinking of the dreadful task that had been set up for him. He felt like screwing his face in tears at the very thought of it.

* * *

They now had entered the great hall waiting for the sorting to end. Hermione swore she could hear Ron's stomach growling in hunger. She shook her head smiling he was always so hungry.

"May Geraldine Halifax come up to be sorted please?" asked McGonagall.

Geraldine strolled up the aisle with a smile on her face whilst flipping her long black hair around.

She put the hat on and sure enough it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron clapped harder than he should of and Hermione scowled. Geraldine walked to the table and sat down in a very un-lady like fashion. Ron caught a glimpse of her knickers and smiled.

"Fye, Melanie...GRYFFINDOR" The sorting hat continued to shout.

"Gustafson, Cole...HUFFLEPUFF!"

After forty minutes all the first years had found their home. Ron was now apparently dying.

"Oh Merlin, finally!" he said as he bit into a drumstick.

Geraldine laughed,"You're a hungry boy aren't you?"

"Yes he is Hermione." added suddenly. She noticed that it sounded snappier that she had meant it to be so she laughed to try to disguise the attack.

"Why aren't you eating Hermione?" Asked Ginny.

"I'm just not very hungry."

"How can you not be hungry?" Asked Harry who was stuffing his face like Ron.

"I'm just worried." Oops, why did she let that escape?

"About what? For goodness sake Hermione it's the first day of school. Relax a bit." Ron said spitting out pieces of steak on Hermione.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth open Ron." She snapped at him.

"Fine then miss perfect." His face turned an angry shade of red and he turned to talk to Geraldine.

Hermione felt jealously bubble up inside of her. She quickly started to talk animatedly to Harry and Ron to disguise her growing anger.

The food was gobbled up after several minutes when the desserts started to appear. Hermione took a bite of a custard tart but soon discovered that eating right now was not a good idea. Harry and Ginny were helping themselves to apple pies. Hermione didn't even look to see what Ron and Geraldine were eating

After a little Dumbledore issued his usual warnings. The forest was off limits and to not cause trouble, soon they were all off to bed.

Hermione saw that Ron was helping Geraldine into the fat ladies portrait. A tingling sensation filled her toes._ How dare she, she knows he's my boyfriend that loathsome arse. _

_I'm not going to deal with this Ronald Bilius Weasley,_ she thought as she climbed the stairs to her dormitory.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon!


	4. Geraldine Halifax?

Hermione climbed into her bed but she couldn't sleep. Her thoughts were racing across her head. _Surely Geraldine had noticed that she and Ron were a couple? _ Suddenly out of the blue, she had an idea. She would be extra mushy with Ron tomorrow to show that ass who she was. _Oh yes perfect_, she thought.

_ Bloody hell! That girl is fine,_ thought Ron. He imagined her kissing him. A little shock went up his spine at the very thought of it. His lips finding her lips, his hands on her waist pulling her to him; he could feel the sensation.

"Ron? What are you moaning about over there?" asked Harry from the other side of the room.

"I'm not moaning!" He answered mortified.

Ron started to concentrate on not moaning while thinking about Geraldine. What a weird name, just like Hermione's. He compared and contrasted the girls and soon let out a snore.

Hermione got up a little bit earlier than she had in the past. She combed her hair and found a spell to straighten it. A spray of perfume and one of the skirts she had. It wasn't too short though, she would never display such vulgarity in the Great Hall. She didn't put on any type of makeup though, she preferred going natural.

_ Oh I must make that red headed Ron Weasley to fall for me_, Geraldine thought. She put on a skirt that showed a lot of skin. Her robes were kind of opened on the front and she caked her face with makeup. _That Hermione can't even reach my ankles now, _she thought and laughed.

Hermione walked down to breakfast and saw that Ron and Geraldine were huddled way too snuggled up in a corner of the table. She quickly walked over smelling her perfume as she disturbed the air.

She cleared her throat. "Um,hello guys."

"Ooh Hello Hermii." answered Geraldine.

''The name's Hermione, said Harry.

''Practice it. It will grow on you." Ginny added and then coughed.

"How are you guys," Hermione asked feeling quite awkward because of being defended by Harry and Ginny.

"Just a bit wore down." answered Ginny.

"I'm also falling asleep. Ron wouldn't stop moaning last night." said Harry.

Ron blushed. "You can't keep your mouth closed can you?"

"I was just stating a fact."

"Calm down!" Hollered Hermione, "Since when are you all so moody?''

"If it wasn't anything bad why did you get so upset moron'' asked Ginny.

Ron just rolled his eyes and continued talking to Geraldine who had not said a word since Hermione arrived.

"Why so quiet Geraldine?" Hermione questioned.

''I just have nothing to say."

Someone had cleared their throat. Dumbledore was standing in the front of the Great Hall smiling very widely.

"The time has come to announce our prefects for each house," he paused, " We will start with Slytherin…Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. "

Oh my goodness Hermione had not even thought about prefects! She started panicking. _Oh God please let it be me! It has to be me… I've done my work and __demonstrated leadership__…_

"For Gryffindor we have…" Hermione fidgeted even more and almost let out a shriek. "Ron Weasley and Geraldine Halifax…"


	5. Granger?

_**I forgot to inform you guys that Jucy Sam beta-ed my last chapter! Draco and Hermione will be talking soon. It's just that I think that to be able to write a proper story, I need to build up to the moment. Also, shout out to music-is-my-heroine **__**for being an awesome story follower! Just to answer one of my last questions, my favorite ships are Dramione, Romione, Hinny, Snily, Nuna and COUNTLESS others. In addition, I was asked, do you hate Ron you're making him act like a douche in this story. I LOVE HIM. It's just that this story requires him to be like that to Hermione. My next story will be Romione and Hinny or Nuna so brace yourselves. I also like Twilight. I don't know why I've gotten hate for this. Why does liking another series make me less of a PotterHead? Just needed to get stuff cleared out. THANK YOU! **_

* * *

_Oh no_, thought Harry. He turned his head and sure enough Hermione's eyes were watering and her face was screwed up. He also thought that he should have won the badge. He had done way more than Ron.

_What!? No way! I'm supposed to be prefect this year! _Hermione shouted in her head.

"This must be a mistake," Ginny said," Hermione should be prefect."

"Obviously not, he chose mee!" Geraldine squealed and threw herself onto Ron. Ron laughed and patted her sleek black hair.

"I can't believe it! I thought Dumbledore would choose you Harry!"

"Me too," muttered Harry but no one heard him. "Where's Hermione?"

"She ran out a couple seconds ago," The red haired girl whispered on Harry's ear, "I think we should let her figure herself out. We all know how much a prefect badge would have meant to her."

"You're right," he whispered back.

"Oh Ron can you believe it? We're prefects!" Geraldine exclaimed sitting on Ron's lap. Ron gave a nervous chuckle and tried to shake her off. "Your girlfriend isn't here…Why so tense?" She quietly asked rubbing his thigh.

Ron just smiled.

* * *

_How did this happen?_ Hermione asked herself. _I was supposed to win_. She wailed.

"Granger?" asked a masculine voice behind her.

She quickly wiped her tears and whipped her head around. "Malfoy?"

"Did the new girl defeat Miss-Know-It-All?"

"Why would you care, you got your prefects badge didn't you?"

"Yes, yes I did."

Hermione let out a wail.

"Whoa calm down, it was only a badge." said Draco in a now concerned voice.

"No it wasn't I was expecting it. I should've won it!"

"Not being very honest are we Granger?"

"Everyone knows it's true."

Hermione turned stood up and turned around. Draco's face was only inches from her own.

_I need to get away from here_, Draco Malfoy thought. He turned toward the library and heard sobbing and wailing. A bushy brown mass of hair rested on a tabletop.

"Granger?

She wiped her face and turned around "Malfoy?"

"Did the new girl defeat Miss-Know-It-All?" He decided to mock her. He chose not to show any of the true feelings. His heartbeat was sure not helping though.

"Why would you care, you got your prefects badge didn't you?" She asked her voice thick with tears.

"Yes, yes I did."_ I wish I hadn't._

She let out a high pitched cry and buried her face in her arms.

"Whoa calm down, it was only a badge." He said in a concerned voice. It was honestly alarming how upset she was.

"No it wasn't I was expecting it. I should've won it!"

Wow. He had never expected that to come out of her little mouth.

"Not being very honest are we Granger?" He mocked again. She had always been very shy about her accomplishments the platinum blonde boy remembered.

"Everyone knows it's true."

He advanced towards her expecting to whisper in her ear but she had moved to fast and…

* * *

What do you think? Reviews please!


	6. Safe Haven

_**Okay guys, the last chapter repeated itself at the end because it was supposed to be a Draco sort of point thing. Also, thank you for the reviews and informing me that you did not understand. I'm trying to write and update every time I have a chance but boxing and fastpitch softball and basketball is not letting me and we have nonstop exams this month. Other than that THANK YOU! Keep reviewing. :3 I'm starting more stories just by the way.**_

* * *

_Bang! "_What the hell are you doing Hermione?"

Hermione had jumped and the sudden action knocked her lips into Draco's hard teeth.

"What the hell are you doing? Snogging Malfoy? I came to see if you're okay and this is what I find! We're so fucking over Hermione!"

"Calm the fuck down weasel she was not snogging me!"

"I saw you two! What am I? Stupid?" Ron's face and ears were beet red. "I'll leave you two at it now." He ran away dramatically and slammed the door shut.

Hermione turned towards the grey eyed boy, her lower lip bleeding heavily on to her red and gold Gryffindor jumper.

"Oh, I hadn't seen that. Do you want to go to Madam Profney's?" Asked Draco with a look of sincere concern in his eyes.

"No no I'm fine." She answered. "It's okay, ow." She winced.

" Well, if you say so." He said doubtfully, "Umm well, we should go to our common rooms now I think."

"Oh. Yes." She stared him in the eyes. The bushy head girl stood up and ran away.

"Is it true Hermione? Did you actually snog Draco freaking Malfoy?" She almost jumped as she asked.

" I did not," she lied.

Ginny shrugged and moved on to talk to Dean.

"Hermione, is this true? Ron came back steaming from when he went looking for you." Harry questioned.

"For heaven's sake, I did not snog Draco!"

The whole common room turned to stare at her. Lavender Brown giggled and Seamus Finnigan gawked at her.

Her cheeks felt warm and she ran up to her dormitory.

* * *

_No I cannot like her._ He thought. _It doesn't matter your dad shouldn't care; it's your life a little defiant voice argued_.

_Shut up_, he answered himself and took out a piece of parchment.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ I'm sorry about your lip, you should've went to Madam Profneys. Please clear this entire mess up with your boyfriend weasel. I did not and did not want to snog you. It's better if we stay away from eachother, don't talk or write back to me._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco M._

He sealed the letter and tied it to his owls leg. And nodded his head, it was the right thing to do.

* * *

Hermione folded the letter, up. _I should've expected this. After all, I am a mudblood._

She stood up in a zombie like way and dressed in her robes. She put on a pair of shiny black shoes and climbed down the dormitory stairs.

"You're my prefect now babe." Hermione heard a female voice say.

"Mhm. That's my prefect girl." The tangled haired girl that hid behind the corner recognized the voice to well.

_I must not cry, I must not cry_. She chanted to herself over and over. She prepared to look nonchalant and speed walked the length of the room. Geraldine and Ron just stared.

"Hi Hermione!" Ginny shouted across the table.

"Hello Ginny, Harry," she nodded and turned her head towards the boy with the black shock of hair.

"Geraldine got asked out by Ron." Harry whispered in Ginny's ear.

"That bastard, Hermione must not find out it would hurt her."

"Actually guys, I do not give a damn anymore. I have much better things to care about," she stuck up her head and pouted.

Harry looked impressed; of course he had kind of expected this, she was Hermione after all.

"Oh my God Ronniekins, you're so funnnnnaayyy." Geraldine giggled and snorted. Ron smiled. The two traitors sat down beside harry and Ginny leaving Hermione alone on the other side.

"Hello!" greeted the caked makeup face. No one answered.

"Aye pass me the butter, 'Mione," the ginger kid asked.

''Call me Hermione, and get it yourself." She stood up and ran to the library once again.

* * *

Draco silently watched the weasel coming into the Great Hall arm in arm with Geraldine Halifax. _Dumb kid, I would of never left that girl go out of my hold, _he thought imagining Hermione in his arms. _Stop that_, he commanded himself. _You can't like her; imagine what dad and mum would think. _

Hermione was now very stiff and pouting her pink lips. She looked like she was snapping something at Weasley. She gracefully stood up and sprinted out of the Great hall. He knew where she would be, the library, he safe haven.

"Hermione, something wrong?"

"No nothing at all," she answered not raising her head from a bible thick book.

"Aren't you upset at all? The weasel is going out with that girl a day after you broke up." He looked at her incredulously.

"I made a deal to myself you know. Never ever cry over a boy. It's not worth it. I'm not breaking that deal. Anyways he wasn't much."

"Wow, I never thought you'd be one of those girls."

"Well now you know, and by the way, aren't we not supposed to be talking? I'm a mudblood remember? You shouldn't mix with me." She stated her voice splitting at the end.

"You know what? Ignore that letter and never think of it again. I'm just worried; you don't want to mix with _me_." His face screwed up , his eyes watered and he started to cry.

"What is wrong? Draco!? Draco!?"

She hugged him and let him lean on her shoulder. She was shorter than him and it was kind of challenging to stay on her tip toes.

"It's," sob," nothing" He answered about a minute later.

"Draco, you can trust me," she told him staring into his deep grey eyes.

"I can?"

"Yes."

"It's Voldemort."

Thanks for reading. This story isn't going as well as I had expected, but oh well; I'm fixing it and getting it back on track. Please review I tried to make this one longer. Are you hating that Halifax chick yet?


	7. Hurt Me Once I'll Kill You Twice

_What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing?_ A small voice screamed in Draco's spinning mind. _ Don't trust the mudblood, what would she do? She's go tell scar-head on you for sure!_

"Draco, what's wrong? Tell me." Hermione pleaded again.

"Nothing," Draco answered quickly, wiping any traces of tears down his cheeks.

"What do you mean nothing? How is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named involved in this chaos? Answer me!" She reached over and touched his arm on instinct.

"Do not fucking touch me." he snarled at her, yanking his arm back.

Hermione's pink lips went in to a small o in surprise. Her eyes widened and filled his crystalline tears.

_She doesn't belong with you, she'd be killed._ Draco tried to explain to himself. _You want her, take her who the hell cares! _Another voice whispered.

"Show me your left forearm!" She whispered urgently.

"Left arm? No!" He spun around and exited the library leaving the suspicious teary eyed girl behind him speculating.

* * *

_You can't have the girl. You're a monster, you have no heart to offer her love. "_STOP IT!" Draco screamed at himself.

_Don't involve her into this cruel dark world, a sane voice said._

Draco sneered. Why should he care? He considered that for a second, and decided he was right.

* * *

Hermione ran into the Gryffindor common room panting and almost convulsing from running so fast.

"Where'd you go?" Ginny immediately asked her big eyes expanding almost two times as wide.

"Oh, I went-to the-library-to do some-research," 'Mione answered in breathless pauses.

"Ooh I was worried."

"Why would you be worried?" She chuckled nervously knowing that she would not fool the freckle faced girl so easily.

Ginny just rolled her eyes and walked away.

Hermione was bushed. She decided that sleep was her best alternative and hurried to her bedroom.

_**Smooch.**__ Ahh lovely,_ she thought. _Couples._ Not just any couple, it was the lanky ginger and the whore Geraldine sitting on the faux leather sofa on the left.

"Oh Ronniekins you're so adorable!" A girlish giggle escaped the black haired girl's mouth.

"And you're beautiful my prefect." He answered in a low throaty voice.

_Ouch, what a hypocrite_! Hermione's vision clouded with fury she could swear she saw red. She tried to hide her anger by huffing out air from her noise and rolling her chocolate eyes. Geraldine heard.

"What's wrong frizz ball? Can't get a new boyfriend?"

"Hey, hey, don't do that Dine. Hermione's a friend."

"For your information do not consider me a friend." She retorted. "Oh and Dine," she pronounced the name with much disgust, "for an upscale woman, you sure have downscale manners."

Geraldine gasped her cheeks turning a bright crimson.

Hermione smirked and walked away her Gryffindor robes stirring the air behind her; Ron looking after her smelling her floral aroma

* * *

**_I know I know it is really short! I have too many clubs and various other things going on and this is the best thing I could do. Don't stop reviewinnnnnng hold on to the feeeeling! Suggestions, compliments, and complaints accepted. Do you think I should start a nuna fic? Please answer me as a review._**


	8. Seduce Granger

_**It's short I know, sorry! I will wholeheartedly try to make it longer next time. Enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Hermione awoke the next day panting and drenched in sweat. She had dreamed of kissing Draco Malfoy. Kissing was too small of a term it was a Frenchie kiss to be honest. Blood rushed to her face at the very thought of it. _What the hell?_ She thought._ This is unacceptable Hermione, he doesn't even like you._

She jumped from her bed and walked over to the dresser. She started to violently attack her tangle of brown hair. When she was done she proceeded to dress. She wore black leggings and a black skirt. The only thing that was not black was her shirt. She quickly added her Gryffindor robes and strode down the stairs. Next thing she knew she was face down on the hard floor.

"Oh my God are you okay?" Harry asked whilst picking her up and setting her on the sofa.

"Ouch, I think so." Hermione answered feeling her little nose.

"What's wrong is she hurt?" A different voice answered from Harry's back.

"She just fell." Harry answered Ron at once.

"Come on Ronnie baby, let's go eat breakfast." A nasal voice replied.

"Go get your breakfast Ronnie babe, we don't want you starving to death don't we?" Hermione mimicked Geraldine's voice.

Ron gulped. She loved the way Ronnie sounded in her voice. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. Geraldine grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Let's go down?" asked Harry.

"Yes, please." answered Hermione locking her arm with his.

* * *

The girl arrived with scar-head. Her arm intertwined with his. Draco shook his head.

"What's wrong mate?" Blaise asked.

"None of your business fuck off." The white-blonde retorted.

Blaise raised his arms in surrender, the kid was mad.

Out of the blue his left armed stung Draco winced. He rose out of his chair and rushed to the bathroom.

"What is wrong?" He asked to particularly nothing but someone answered.

"Draco, you have a new job." A velvet voice replied.

"What would that be."

"We need you to seduce that Granger girl. We need you to make her spill out Harry Potter's plans."

Draco's face lost all color. "What, I can't do that!"

"If you won't Narcissa will not be breathing tomorrow." The silky voice answered.

"Fine then, but Hermione is not easy at all."

"I don't care. Do as you are told, you don't want to have the same fate as your father do you?"

"No."

"Very well then, goodbye Draco. I expect to hear from you soon." And the presence disappeared.

He just stood there, terrified of what he had to do next.


	9. Almost Caught Me

_**I will post another chapter on Monday or Sunday. I know I took a lot of time but stuff happens. Thanks for the reviews and stuff. Please keep it up. My tumblr page is toxic-ass just for those asking. Love you.**_

Seduce Granger…Seduce friggin' Granger! _Well, now you have a reason to approach the girl_, a sadistic voice reasoned.

Draco cupped his neck and for the first time since being in the library he cried. He cried until he couldn't breathe, and then he cried again. His eyes were red and puffy, and his gut was sore.

''Aye, Draco you there?" he heard Blaise Zabini calling from the other side of the room door.

''What do you want?" Draco snapped standing up and storming to door swiftly blotting his eyes, leaving no trace of weakness.

''Easy man, I was only curious!" Blaise raised his bushy eyebrows in a shock as Draco smashed the door aside.

Draco let out a gust of air. "Get the fuck out of my way." Blaise did as he was told and backed away.

Draco knew where he needed to go. He seeked the arms of the warm girl he barely talked to and he knew where to find her: the library.

Hermione rubbed her lavender eyelids, she was so tired. Helping Harry on his essay for potions last night had worn her out. She thought of how Ron and Geraldine arrived at twelve am from prefect dutied in the morning laughing and snorting. She banged her forehead on the wood grain table. Stop._ Thinking. About. Them._

"Be careful there Hermione, not punishing yourself are you?" A deep masculine voice asked, several inches from her now pink ears.

"Oh Malfoy, you scared me. What are you doing here?"

"No one ever told me you owned the library." He chuckled.

Hermione's cheeks flooded scarlet once again. She ducked her head and answered, "I wish."

Draco immediately thought, _I should buy her a library. _He laughed internally and was surprised when he actually said it out loud. "I'll buy you books."

"What is up with you? Aren't you normally boasting and hexing people?"

"Who said I can't be nice?" He retorted, blood coloring his usually pale bloodless face.

"You wished me dead in second year." _Oh shit_ Hermione thought_, I wasn't supposed to say that_.

"Uh excuse me?"

Hermione groaned. "Nothing"

Draco hung his silver head and muttered "People can change you know."

"Yes, I know."

"I'm changing."

"On what?"

"Are you really making me say this out loud? I like you!"

Hermione shook her curly head. "No you don't. You're against everyone who I love. You're a death eater and I know it."

"What if I was, but what if I loved you?"

"Stop. Stop." She raised her tiny hand and picked up half a dozen books. "I'm not falling for that one, no one likes me." And with that, she strolled out of the library tears pooling her chocolate brown orbs.

_Dang it. I swear I almost had her. _He walked out of the library twirling his wand in one hand.

_What if he was actually saying the truth? _An itty voice whispered in Hermione's conscience. _No, he's evil and wicked. He can't like me. _The silent argument raged on all throughout Defense Against the Dark Arts. Very rarely was Hermione not listening to her teacher; in fact this was the very first time.

Harry noticed her eyes wandering off, her hand not shooting up in the air. _Strange,_ he thought. He nudged her toe and then lightly kicked her shin.

"Ouch Harry what are you doing?"

"You're daydreaming… What is wrong?"

"Tell you later."


	10. Toxic Pretty Little Mind

Draco lazily doodled on his paper whilst professor Flitwick droned on about some charm. I almost caught the little mudblood he muttered under his mint breath. _Gosh dang it._ After talking for several more minutes, Flitwick dismissed the class. "You may go now, do not forget about the twelve inch essay due tomorrow!'' He exclaimed in an overly cheerful voice while people trampled each other to get out the door. _Stupid people, _Draco thought and swaggered out the charms' class.

Hermione had finally gained back her focus and attention, too bad it was the end of class. She and Harry stood up and left their table. They had not sat with Ron for he was too busy running his awkwardly large hand up Geraldine SlutWhore's skirt. Harry bumped in to Ron and didn't even say sorry when they met at the door. He had hurt his best friend's feelings and he wouldn't just forgive him that easily. Geraldine giggled with her bubble gum girl voice and slapped Ron's bum in the corridor. Hermione cringed and acted like she hadn't seen anything. Harry noticed everything though and he suddenly hugged her; books in his arms and everything. "It's okay ignore them 'Mione. " He said releasing her. "I never thought Ron would stoop that low." He mumbled the last part. " I'm fine really." She whispered. He smiled, "Catch you later, I think I might go flirt with some girl." She chuckled, but it soon died out when he left.

The library, he was sure she would return. He needed to try again. Persistence is the key he had heard once. He sat down and tried to read an old worn out book. Hours passed and his target bookworm never showed. _What the fuck? _He thought. He was certain Hermione would come. He frowned and decided to walk the halls to check.

Hermione sat her petite frame on her four poster bed. Who knew Ron would turn out to be such a FUCKING MAN WHORE!? Hermione never cussed. Not even in her thoughts. She was angry. A Slytherin instinct started playing in her mind. Revenge…is sweet. Toxins flooded her pretty little pure mind and she came up with the evilest plan. She needed someone whom Ron hated with a passion. She would strut around the school in his arms all day. Who would be her so called 'victim'? And it exploded in her mind. Draco Malfoy of course, he had already shown interest for some reason and she could return it back. She was sure he was just playing and she would be just playing too…_Oh Hermione Hermione_, she thought. You might as well be a little evil prick.

She would start here hunt in the corridors…

**a/n. I know its short and everything's short and I don't even update soon… but…I DON'T HAVE TIME! I needed to add a twist to my already shit plot.**


End file.
